


One-Shot - Une Dernière Bataille : Un Nouveau Don

by Rikimaru



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Hope, Nightmares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikimaru/pseuds/Rikimaru
Summary: Face à l'adversité, il ne faut jamais baisser les bras.





	One-Shot - Une Dernière Bataille : Un Nouveau Don

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte prend en compte les évènements survenus dans la trame principale jusqu'au 15ème chapitre. Il vaut mieux être à jour pour le comprendre entièrement.

\- On te tient enfin, sale petit enfoiré ! s’exclama l’homme ventripotent qui retenait son bras dans un étau de muscle.

Il essaya de ruer, de se débattre, mais sa petite taille rendait l’acte vain. Son gabarit avait toujours été un problème en cas de confrontation physique. Une violente secousse fit tressauter ses dents.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille à la fin ! Hé, file-moi un coup de main, Sean.

\- Abuse pas, lança l’interpellé. Ce n’est qu’un gosse, tu peux le gérer tout seul.

Et en effet, il n’avait pas tant de mal que ça à maîtriser son prisonnier.

\- On t’avait pourtant prévenu de ne pas tourner autour des tables de jeux !

Son haleine puait le whisky et sa cigarette restait collée de manière presque comique à sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu’il parlait.

\- Il te faut une punition, quelque chose qui te fasse enregistrer la leçon.

Le gros homme jeta à nouveau un regard au dénommé Sean.

\- Une idée ?

\- Hmm, si on lui enlèves quelques doigts, ça devrait lui remettre les idées en place.

\- Hé, c’est pas mal ça !

\- Non, arrêtez ! Je vous en prie ! hurla le jeune garçon.

Celui qui le tenait se dirigea vers la table la plus proche et le contraignit à poser sa main dessus, bien à plat.

\- Non ! Non ! J’le ferais plus, j’le promets !

Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux et la peur lui tordait l’estomac. Une auréole apparut à son entrejambe et assez vite, ses pieds baignèrent dans une flaque odorante.

\- Grouille-toi Sean, il est en train de me saloper le sol !

Le second individu s’approcha en dégainant le large couteau militaire qu’il avait à la ceinture. La lame brilla d’un éclat mauvais à la lumière clignotante du plafonnier.

\- Allez, je m’y colle, dit-il en posant la partie tranchante de l’arme près des phalanges de la jeune victime.

Au contact froid du métal, un léger frisson parcourut la peau de l’enfant.

\- Non !

 

Gearóid se réveilla brusquement, couvert d’un lustre de sueur. Sa respiration était haletante et l’intérieur de sa bouche lui paraissait aussi sec que du vieux parchemin.

\- Putain de cauchemar, marmonna-t-il.

Il faisait encore sombre dans la chambre, bien que l’on pût percevoir l’imminence de l’aube à venir depuis la fenêtre. Une fragrance âcre persistait dans l’air, relents de plantes aux vertus thérapeutiques. La douleur avait presque disparue de ses chairs meurtries, mais il continuait de prétendre en avoir besoin. C’était les propriétés récréatives de ces herbes qu’il visait désormais.

Cependant, n’induisaient-elles pas ces mauvais rêves qui n’avaient pas lieu d’être ? Il n’avait jamais mis en colère les mauvaises personnes, ni fureter dans des endroits sensibles. Rien n’aurait dû l’affecter autant, mais son inconscient ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. Son esprit débridé ne lui parlait plus que de mutilations.

_Merci du cadeau les gars !_

Assoiffé, l’Irlandais voulut s’emparer du pichet qu’il gardait sur sa table de chevet. Le temps que sa pensée fasse sens dans son esprit, il tendit le bras, ou ce qui lui en restait. Il en aurait serré le poing de dépit s’il avait pu, face à sa bêtise. Il stoppa son mouvement en comprenant qu’il ne saisirait que du vide.

Une chose étonnante se produisit alors. Dans le clair-obscur de la pièce, il entendit plus qu’il ne vit, le bruit d’une poterie qui se brise en répandant son contenu.

Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Il n’avait pas touché l’objet. Étrangement, il avait ressenti un genre de courant électrique le traverser de façon fugace un instant auparavant.

Si le phénomène l’intrigua, il l’attribua rapidement à son esprit malade et l’oublia pour mieux retourner sous ses draps.

 

_16 décembre 1996_

_Norvège, Asgard, quelque part dans la Province Centrale_

 

Un juron étouffé s’engouffra entre les épaisses ramures des conifères.

Le pot juché sur la souche coupé n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce. Quelques millimètres peut-être. Rien de quoi se féliciter en tout cas.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur la fourrure jetée à même le sol et bascula sur le dos.

Il avait essayé à de nombreuses reprises, mais le résultat restait désespérément identique. Pourtant, il y était déjà parvenu auparavant, bien que ce soit inconsciemment. L’Irlandais s’était tourné vers Narya pour la manipulation d’énergie et, avant son départ en mission d’infiltration, vers Mei Ling pour les techniques de concentration, même si Tristan aurait été le mieux placé.

Cependant, Gearóid lui tenait toujours rigueur pour ce qu’il lui avait infligé. Le pardon était trop dur à accorder. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, certes, mais en avait fait un infirme. Quelqu’un que les gens, ceux "entiers", pouvait prendre en pitié ou qui les dérangeait par ce manque physique. Quelqu’un à qui on ne savait pas s’il fallait proposer de l’aide ou bien rester en retrait, comme par une certaine forme de respect.

Était-ce mieux d’être un mort avec ses deux bras, ou un vivant n’en possédant plus qu’un ? La question l’avait tourmenté, et c’était encore le cas. Toutefois, à mesure que la douleur physique et mentale de cette perte s’amenuisait, ses réflexions évoluaient également.

Oui, il devait réapprendre certains gestes basiques du quotidien, devant parfois trouver des solutions inventives pour s’en sortir. D’autres étaient perdues à jamais. Il ne pourrait plus jongler avec autant de balles qu’avant.

Toutefois, en repensant à tous les morts qu’il avait vus, aux horreurs dont il avait été le témoin direct, aux cris et aux pleurs de ceux qui avaient perdus bien plus, Gearóid se dit que finalement, la vie était un bien précieux. Et qu’en toute honnêteté, il devait bien avouer qu’il préférait pouvoir en profiter encore.

La main tendue vers les maigres rais de lumière dorée qui la caressait, il sourit.

Il se releva, sa volonté ravivée. Le chemin du pardon prendrait encore quelques temps pour être parcouru, mais il venait d’y faire les premiers pas.

 

Il pointa son moignon sur la cible qu’il s’était attribué et invoqua son cosmos à son niveau le plus ténu, un halo tout juste visible l’enveloppant. Le jeune homme focalisa son regard sur un unique point et relâcha son souffle. Une goutte de sueur apparut sur son front.

D’abord d’apparence vaporeuse, la forme qui se manifesta, sembla gagner en consistance à mesure que des lignes en délimitaient les contours. Des filaments d’énergie évoluaient librement au sein de cette apparition. Gearóid devait essayer de les rassembler, de les tresser pour qu’ils puissent former un réseau dense et sans la moindre imperfection, sinon tout serait à recommencer. Comme jusqu’à présent.

L’Irlandais perçut clairement le moment où son énergie et sa volonté s’associèrent enfin pour faire apparaître un avant-bras, puis une main de cosmos pur. Il la tendit lentement vers le pot. Ce dernier se mit à vaciller, comme frôler. A sa grande satisfaction, il parvint à tenir, puis soulever le récipient.

Soudainement, il se mit à éprouver il ne savait comment la sensation du poids de l’objet dans sa paume fantôme, mais aussi, le grain de sa texture. La surprise faillit faire relâcher sa concentration au jeune homme, mais il maintint son effort de justesse. Il ramena l’objet vers lui, mais son membre fantôme s’évapora brusquement, tandis qu’un amas de neige, entraîné par son propre poids, chutait depuis un arbre, le traversant. Le récipient se retrouva englouti sous un tas blanc.

L’Irlandais en resta coi, et finit par se mettre à rire. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était plus arrivé. C’était un son rafraîchissant à ses oreilles.

Il avait réussi son coup ! Mentalement, il avait trop tiré sur la corde durant cet entraînement, mais cela n’empêchait pas les possibilités qui s’offraient à lui de tourbillonner dans sa tête. Il avait recréer le modèle d’origine de son bras, toutefois, était-il possible qu’il le modifie, en l’étirant par exemple. Seule la pratique lui permettrait de répondre à cette question. Peaufiner ce nouveau talent, et ne le révéler aux yeux de tous que lorsqu’il serait sûr de le maîtriser, devint son nouvel objectif. Ensuite, un spectacle de jonglerie pourrait peut-être faire l’affaire …


End file.
